European Patent Application EP 1 767 913 A1 discloses a micro sensor for capturing a heat flow. The micro sensor comprises a heat collector wall and a heat sink, wherein the heat sink and the heat collector wall are separated by a planar metal layer with distributed thermal junctions. The heat sink is formed by a porous substrate which guides a heat flux such that a high Seebeck voltage is achieved between two respective thermal junctions. The Seebeck voltage is indicative for a temperature. The disclosed micro sensor shall predominantly be employed for measuring high temperatures, such as 800° C. The micro sensor can also be employed as a contact sensor for detecting a physical contact. A physical contact between the micro sensor and an object causes under certain circumstances a change in voltage if the object exhibits a temperature different from the temperature of the micro sensor. This change in voltage is detectable.